


【锤基】安然无恙/Safe and Sound   第一章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: Mpreg，沙雕





	【锤基】安然无恙/Safe and Sound   第一章

沙雕预警：

洛基：阿斯加德的性教育都是辣鸡。

Chapter One 邪神破产的诡计

“Damn it！”这不知死活的蝼蚁！洛基紧急刹车，险些一头撞在方向盘上。洛基愤怒地把散下来的黑发拂到耳后，怒火熊熊的绿眼睛瞥了一眼手腕上精致的墨蓝色表盘——已经晚上十点十五了。纽约的天空如一团浓墨般乌漆抹黑，方圆十公里车灯范围之外伸手不见五指。洛基十分不悦，此刻他只想平躺在公寓里的床上。洛基压着火气，皱着眉喊道：“谁在那里！”要是让他知道谁敢对堂堂恶作剧之神玩恶作剧，就别怪邪神一脚油门海阔天空了。

月黑杀人夜，风高放火天。如果洛基是个正常人类，他就会明白自己遇到了公路劫匪。但洛基并不知道什么是打劫，这主要是阿斯加德民风纯朴（划掉）这主要是因为在他八百多年的神生中，只有他抢别人的，没有别人抢他的（除了王位和那个该死的索尔）。而洛基抢别人的——那怎么能叫抢？还不把我想要的东西奉献给你的王？

“Hijack（打劫，音同hi jack）！”很久没有人这样挑衅地对他说话了。冰霜巨人天性里的好勇斗狠被激发了出来，洛基面对五六个膀大腰圆面目狰狞的劫匪也完全没在怕的，大大方方开门下车，在劫匪惊讶的目光中随手幻出两把匕首来：“I'm not fucking Jack！My name is Loki！”

很久没大幅度活动过他那一把小身子骨的邪神旋转跳跃他不停歇，挥舞着两把匕首给劫匪们造成了多处软组织擦伤，利器划伤和贯穿伤。

辣。真辣。干倒了两个劫匪之后，观望的劫匪头子冲唯二还有战斗力的两个小弟使了个猥琐的眼色。

赶紧的。趁热。

洛基其实并不屑于置他们于死地，不过是卑微的蝼蚁罢了。一年多的中庭生活已经令他明白，杀人是很麻烦的事情，藏匿尸体更加麻烦。他是战士，是法师，却不是杀人狂。比起杀人，他更喜欢把别人摁在地上摩擦摩擦似魔鬼的步伐。何况在洛基的概念里，人类的武器——只要不是原子弹——都无法对他造成实质性的不可逆的伤害。

所以当劫匪头子开枪的时候洛基躲都没躲——以至于右肩完全麻木再也动不了的时候洛基甚至以为自己在做梦。

这怎么可能……这怎么可能？

洛基不可置信地低下头，他看见自己右肩的皮肉已经被子弹炸开，血如泉涌——但不要紧，不要紧，冰霜巨人强大的自愈能力会帮助他弥合伤口止住血流。

而第二颗子弹很快来临，堪堪划过洛基的腰际，险些擦伤了他的小腹。

洛基本能地暴怒了。

他收起了最后一丝慈悲与戏谑，面容冷峻而讽刺。他张开指节分明的双手，指间流动着的闪烁的绿色光芒映在他俊美的脸上，宛若神话中的天神。绯色的双唇中缓缓吐出复杂绵长的禁法咒文，最后他以咏唱安魂曲的声调优雅地吐出两个词——“死吧。”

劫匪在惊恐中惨叫着化成了肉酱。

洛基漠然地掩住耳朵，那歇斯底里的惨叫声令他的小腹很不舒服。四周重归平静，但他的不舒服却完全没有缓解。洛基认栽地捂着肚子满头冷汗，一边在心里责怪自己不该情绪过激使用禁法。但腹中的小东西对这不疼不痒的服软完全不买账——却不知洛基这辈子服软的次数一只手都数的过来——继续肆无忌惮地翻来滚去，踢打玩闹，吃定洛基不敢拿他怎么样。洛基一手护着小腹一手捂着伤口，忍着疼弓着腰一步一步挪到车里，忽然感觉有什么液体从下体冲了出来。

“嘶——”洛基疼得直抽气。该死的，这离纽约还有几十公里！洛基在心里对着肚子里的小混蛋破口大骂：“除了芙丽嘉，我X你全家！”洛基疼得手脚发软无法撑持，一直以来施加在自己身上的法术也被迫解除，修美纤细的身材不见了，取而代之的是高高隆起的小腹。

是的，他怀孕了。并且即将生产。

但不幸的，他根本不知道该怎么生产。洛基的神生经验里有该怎么剪掉西芙引以为傲的金色长发，有挑最佳时机把索尔杯中蜜酒变成毒蛇，有如何把沃斯塔格和霍根耍得团团转——在这一部恶作剧与谎言的百科全书里，绝没有“论邪神该当如何平安分娩”这个议题的位置。

洛基讨厌他的大肚子，更讨厌里面那个入侵者。他本来一点也不想做这孩子的母亲——或者父亲，或者其他的什么玩意儿，用膝盖想想都知道跟索尔的孩子沾上什么关系是多么令人作呕的一件事。

一开始他很想把这个小混蛋扼杀在没出生之前。但不幸X2的是，坚定了八百多年性别男设定的邪神洛基，根本没能打心眼里接受得了身为冰霜巨人的自己还有生孩子的附加功能。而这个小混蛋的求生欲又过于强烈，胎动是什么孕吐又是什么，邪神表示不了解不清楚不知情，以至于洛基终于确定自己居然怀了孕的时候，才后知后觉地发现肚子里的小东西长大了，弄死这个小东西的最好的时机在不知不觉中错过——已经来不及了。

如果强行动手，自己一起玩儿完也说不定。

但洛基不想英年早逝，更不想跟这个小混蛋同归于尽，他还想反抗那不公平的命呢。

诡计多端的邪神很快改变了主意——他决定把肚子里的小东西生下来，剪断脐带之前就掐死它，或者摔死，又或者别的什么死法——总之，一离开自己的身体，等待那小东西的只有一个结局。

它生来的权利就是死亡。

洛基摸着小腹，如同摸着一件使他反败为胜的武器，愉悦地笑了笑。不，我还没死，但我可以杀了奥丁的孙子，索尔的头生子呢。

想到头生子三个字，洛基更兴奋了。没错，我可真是犯了傻。我当然应该把它生下来再杀掉，而不是将它杀死在我的肚子里。为了保证万无一失，洛基甚至算了算时间。虽然并不知道冰霜巨人的孕期，但应该也不会太久。洛基想，第一，那古板的女科学家难搞得很，恐怕不会愿意与索尔奉子成婚；第二，奥丁可不愿意自己继承人的头生子是由中庭蝼蚁生下的，索尔还有一场硬仗要打呢；（想到这里洛基又笑了出来，没想到吧奥丁，您王储的头生子是被比中庭蝼蚁更卑贱肮脏的冰霜巨人生下来的呢！）第三，他可不相信那个女蝼蚁能很快怀上孩子。

等等，我究竟在得意什么，第三条划去。

洛基美滋滋地想，等这个小东西出来的时候，索尔就会永远失去他的唯一的头生子！力量最强大血统最纯净的头生子！哈，血统纯净，多么讽刺。

他本来打算在自己的公寓里生下（并杀死）这个小东西，那样不会有人知道他飞扬跋扈阴狠狡诈的邪神曾经生过一个孩子（雷神的孩子！），将来那个中庭女蝼蚁——或者无论哪位女神或者公主——生下的孩子，也永远得不到奥丁预期的力量。

一举两得，一箭双雕，一石二鸟。

但他妈不应该是现在！不应该是在离公寓几十公里的地方！不应该是在荒无人烟的郊外！更不应该是这种该死的天气！——刚刚还好好的，现在开始打雷闪电刮风下雨——索尔，为什么你非要这样跟我过不去？除了芙丽嘉，我X你全家！

下体不断地有灼热的液体流出来，洛基猜那是他的血。因为他感觉自己的力量正在像泉水一样流走，身体随之变得疲惫而困倦，并且无力感知所谓的疼痛。

洛基被折磨得头晕目眩，他敢发誓被诅咒骑士捅穿胸口之后也比此时此刻更清醒。洛基混乱地想：生孩子为什么会这么疼？怎么没有人告诉我呢？哦，没有人知道我跟索尔的事，没有人知道我会怀孕……芙丽嘉也不知道，她也没有告诉我。太疼了，我应该把我的腹部剖开，但我没有力气了，我的刀呢？变成蛇产卵会不会好一些？但阿斯加德人好像是胎生的……是吧，好像是这样的，冰霜巨人也是胎生的……我的魔法呢？”

我可能是快要死了……

有没有人……

救救我……

洛基彻底沉入昏厥之前，恍惚看到了亮橘色的光圈。

真丑！


End file.
